An Adventure Of a Lifetime
by Iceman19
Summary: Ranma and Dbz equals new villains and new troubles. New chapter up. R
1. Moving On

Adventure of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do neither own ranma ½ or dbz... I only own the characters I create and their techniques

Chapter one: Moving on

It was a peaceful day in the district of Nerima. The sun was out and the birds were chirping. Not a sound disturbed this tranquil air, but it was not to last

"Ranma, prepare to die!" came the shout of anger. A powerfully built teenage boy held a red umbrella in the air and aimed it a pig-tailed boy. Said pig-tailed boy easy dodged out of harms way and replied, "Aww what I do now P-chan." Another swipe and another dodge followed.

"My name is Ryouga, not P-chan! Because of you I have seen hell. I am here to make you suffer!" With that said Ryouga, dropped into an offensive stance. "I have trained intensely for last 6 months Ranma. You will not find me so easy."

Ranma smoothed his red Chinese shirt and dusted his black pants off. "Is that so P-chan. I hope so, cuz the doc taught me a little something." He shifted in to a relaxed, yet alert stance. Both fighters locked eyes. To any passerby it looked like a regular showdown. But any experienced martial artist could feel the building ki energy. Without warning Ryouga sprung forward jabbing quickly with his right arm. Ranma neatly avoided them and an umbrella thrust by dodging and then jumping backwards. Using his blinding speed he closed the distance and slipped underneath Ryouga's guard with a palm thrust followed by an elbow to the face. Surprisingly Ryouga twisted away from the thrust and then caught Ranma's elbow. Before any attack could be launched Ranma poked his rival's wrist instantly making it go limp, and the rolled away to the side.

Coming up in a crouch Ranma smiled, and said, "You've gotten faster"

Ryouga snorted, threw away his umbrella and said "Of course I have…Or maybe you just got soft" He chuckled upon seeing his rival's eyes narrow. Without warning Ranma rushed forward and threw a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which were blocked or dodged by Ryouga. Allowing him a small smile, which showed one fang, he said, "let me show you how it is done. FIST OF STEEL!" His hand was engulfed in a silver light as he lashed out and tagged Ranma on his shoulder, hard. However he spun with the hit and struck a spot on Ryouga's neck. "Urghhhh," went Ryouga in pain as his arm fell useless at his side.

Both fighters took this slight lull in the action to survey each other. Ranma's right shoulder was heavily bruised, his shirt torn where he was struck. Ryouga was in a similar state, with his left arm paralyzed by Ranma's nerve strike. As the two combatants were about to engage each other a shrill cry came.

"RANMA DON'T YOU DARE PICK ON RYOUGA ANYMORE!" Both boys winced as their ears were assaulted. "Honestly I don't see why you two can't get along"

"But, Akane she started it," Ranma replied. "Not that you would understand a martial art challenge anyway," he sniffed. 

Akane growled at him, "What did you say, baka?"

"You heard me you un-cute tomboy."

"RANAM NO BAKA!" she yelled as she hit him with her trusty mallet into the air and towards the dojo.

"UNCUTTTTTTEEEEEE!" he yelled as he sailed away toward the Tendos. All the while Ryouga had a look of utter disbelief on his face. He thought 'It hasn't changed, its still the same' He shook his head was about to walk away when Akane stopped him.

"Ryouga, I know you left when we were on bad terms…but I truly have forgiven you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ryouga felt his heart stop as flashbacks of that day came into his head.

****

6 months ago:

"How could you…I-I trusted you an-and you slept in my bed and heard everything about me! I hate you!" Akane screamed as tears streamed down her face. Her two sisters Nabiki and Kasumi were struggling to hold her back. While her father sat wailing away in the corner. Mr. Saotome in his panda form was unconscious. Ranma was drifting in and out of consciousness. A sickly green aura surrounded Ryouga while his head was down. During all this Akane continued to berate him. "You could have told me, I would have understood. But you lied to me…" her voiced faltered as she trailed off. "I hate you Ryouga, I hope you rot in hell," then she turned and ran up to her room. As she ran she barely heard his whisper.

"I love you, and I'm sorry," with that he turned and ran away. He ran away from everything that was stable in his life up to that point.

****

The present:

Shaking his head he heard the tail end of Akane's speech.

"…So yeah, I want to hear all about your adventures, and we all missed you."

'S-sure, I'll stay for dinner," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Great. Come on," she said as she smiled and grabbed his hand to lead him to the dojo. Once there he was greeted by a smiling Kasumi and a mildly surprised Nabiki.

"Well if it isn't the lost boy, " she smirked. He just looked at her and said not a word. As she was about to say more to him, her older sister called out signaling dinner was ready. Everyone knelled around the table. It was an awkward silence at first.

It was broken by Akane, who said to everyone," I have forgiven Ryouga so can we eat normally." With that said the meal and conversation begin in earnest. With the meal winding down Ryouga suddenly remembered his original purpose in returning to Nerima.

"Ranma, have you heard about the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Yeah I heard about it. But it's a big sham now," he said while finishing his soup.

"Humph it was a sham…but I heard from a few people I've come across that some real heavy fighters will be there. 3 months from now I plan to be there."

"Well, P-chan if you are, then count me in. For now how about a little practice match in the dojo." Ryouga shrugs and says thank you to the elder sister for a lovely meal and proceeds to go towards the dojo. Ranma follows and for hours they can be heard practicing.

****

Rocky Mountains, present:

A boy of 17 is meditating with a sword in his lap. He is semi-dark-skinned with braids. He is wearing black sweatpants and baggy gray shirt with sneakers. An aura the color of lightning surrounds him faintly. He opens his eyes. They are the color of amber, but with seriousness of steel. He stands and places his sword on his hip. He utters one sentence: "It is time.' Upon saying that he received a bop on his skull.

"Ouch", he said.

"Well its about time you're done with your meditation," said an old, wise voice.

"I'm sorry Master Hieko, but how long was sitting?" The old man was silent for a while. Then he answered, "Malik, you were in that state for one week." Silenced reigned again. "You should go, I have nothing else to teach you." Pupil and master locked eyes and bowed to each.

Malik turned his back on his master and said, "I will you proud master." With that he proceeded to walk down the path of the mountain. His former master looked on.

"My boy you will face hardships no ordinary man should have to endure. I pray that you are strong enough."

Malik headed down the mountain oblivious to what his master has foretold. He had but one goal in mind. Winning the Worlds Martial art Tournament. He thought 'Next stop Japan.'

Hey everybody… How's that for a first chappie. Do you like it, hate it, let me know. Click that little button…come on you know u want to….


	2. Training and plans

Adventure of a Lifetime 

A/n-this story is set 7 years after Cell. Gohan has not slacked off in training and Goku was wished back

Chapter 2- Training and plans

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except the characters I create and certain techniques 

The Sons were currently enjoying another meal cooked by the woman of the house. Inhaling it would be a more accurate description. Goku, Gohan, and Goten ate and ate until their stomachs were full. Chi-chi having long since learned to eat her meals in the kitchen, just sat and watched amazed.

"Honestly, I don't see how you all can eat so much so fast," she said while shaking her head. Her eldest son, Gohan decided to answer.

'I don't know mom, we see food and we just take it." Unfortunately he answered with his mouth open.

"SON GOHAN I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TAKING WIH YOUR MOUTH FULL," she screeched followed by the clang of her frying pan.

"Sorry mom," Gohan sheepishly replied.

"Oh boy chi-chi that meal was good. Hey boys, lets go train a bit before bedtime," the man of he house said while patting his belly. His two sons nodded their heads inn agreement and followed Goku outside. Once out there Goku issued the following command. "Goten, little buddy, I want you to spar with Gohan or a little bit." He crouched down and ruffled his son's head.

"Ok dad, " the seven year old boy replied. "But can I go super? Can I please?"

"Sure you can. And guess what, Gohan can't go super this time," he smiled. Gohan upon hearing that steeled himself for the challenge. Despite being Goten's older brother by a number of years, he would have trouble with the little brat if he couldn't go super Sayian. All three of them were in the familiar orange and blue training gis. Gohan took a semi defensive stance and Goten took a balanced stance. Goku backed up a few steps and said begin. 

With a yell Goten rushed towards his older brother and then sprinted to the side to try and catch him with a kick to the side. Gohan merely blocked and shifted his stance. Goten quickly followed up wit a jab and then an uppercut, which Gohan dodged. "Come on little bro you have to do better than that," Gohan teased his brother while dodging his attacks.

"Shut up and fight," Goten yelled. Summoning a power deep inside, his aura-blazed yellow and his ebony hair and ebony eyes turned blonde and green. His attacks sped up with this power boost. Now instead of dodging only, Gohan blocked and returned attacks. Goten fired a yellow ki blast at his brother only to have it swatted away. Gohan disappeared from his brother's view. Acting on instinct Goten turned and performed a leg sweep, catching his brother trying to attack him from behind. Using his ki to propel him into the air Goten floated high in to the air, and fired a barrage of blasts at his brother. Gohan quickly recovered and started to dodge the blasts. Knowing he couldn't dodge forever he powers up a massive bolt of energy and sends it toward Goten. Using this distraction Gohan flew full speed into the air. A shock wave occurred when brother met brother. Various sonic booms accompanied by stray ki blasts followed. All of a sudden Goten flew out the air and crashed in the ground. His clothes were ripped and his mouth bloody. He skidded a bit and landed at Goku's feet, his hair returned to the regular black color. He kneeled down and checked on his son. Reaching into a pouch, he produced a small green bean popped it into Goten's mouth. Goten's eyes flickered open and he said, "No fair he was to strong."

"You did great son. I'm proud of you," his father said. Gohan floated down to the ground. His clothes were a bit torn as well. However he looked rather unhurt. He stared at his father before powering up to a super Sayain.

"Well dad, I'm ready, if you are." Goku stood up and walks towards his son. With a yell he powered into a super Sayain as well. They both rushed towards each other and resounding shockwave ensued. Mountains shook and the ground for miles trembled.

****

Capsule Corp- Gravity room

"Get up brat!" a short powerfully built man with high flame like black hair shouted at a little boy with purple hair.

"Ouch. What was that poppa?" he asked as he got up off the ground.

"Kakarot and his brats training again. Now defend yourself," he said he launched himself at his son. Training had officially began.

****

Nerima ward-Tendo dojo

"Do you really have to go so soon?" asked Kasumi sweetly. Ryouga shouldered 

his pack and picked up his umbrella. He turned to the eldest sister and spoke.

"I'm sorry but I only have a month until the tournament. So I want to train for bit

until then. Besides you letting me stay here nice, but I'm a wanderer. Even though I have been cured of that curse, I still like to travel." He took a deep breath and said his good byes to the rest of the family.

"See you in a month P-chan," Ranma said to Ryouga's back A backward wave

was Ryouga's response. He walked until he came upon the Cat Café. His stomach rumbled. 'Maybe I should eat here, I have more than enough money, ' that being decided he walked into the shop.

"Niaho," he was greeted as he entered. 

"Hi, Shampoo. Can I have a beef Raman, extra large," he said as he sat down next 

to a dark-skinned boy. He was obviously foreign. However his motions and aura reveled him as a powerful martial artist. 'Could-could he be as good as me. Hmm, I wonder,' he thought to himself as he looked at the boy.

"Is there a problem." The boy's deep voice jarred him out his reverie. He

continued, "If there is not I would appreciate it if stopped looking at me," he finished. The boy turned his attention back to his food. Ryouga took another looked and noticed that he had a sword on his hip.

"Here food go Pig-boy," Shampoo said as she returned. Ryouga snarled at that 

name and paid her. Mumbling under his breath he began to dig in. In no time flat he was full.

"Thanks for the meal. By the way where is the old ghoul and Mousse?"

"Great-grandmother went on a trip to get more herbs, and stupid Mousse in bathroom. Ryouga nodded and grabbed his stuff. He told Shampoo to tell them hello for him. She nodded and went back to work. He walked outside and the other boy followed him. 

"You there you are a martial artist right? Don't bother denying it I can sense your power," the other boy called out to Ryouga . "Yes, you have a powerful ki, I can sense it your umbrella and pack. You are good, come let me see how good you are." Ryouga looked at the boy that was taller than him by a good 5 inches. He allowed a small smile to cross his lips. He tossed his pack away and leveled his umbrella at the boy.

"All right, but its your doctors bill," he said as he dropped into a stance.

"Excellent," the boy replied as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Since I have no desire to kill you I will do my best to avoid using my blade. Now fight!" Running toward each other they both swung their respective weapons, however he boy's was still in the sheath. The boy was pushed backwards by Ryouga's strength as they locked together. Dropping to one knee he did a leg sweep which was jumped over. He quickly rolled away to avoid a swipe from the umbrella. A melee of strokes and swinging occurred. "Your good," he said, avoiding and countering a strike by Ryouga. He suddenly stopped with his sword vertical and in front of him and shouted out "Redirect!" A thrust by Ryouga was deflected and turned to the side by an unseen force, allowing the other fighter land a punch to the face and a kick to the thigh. Hardly feeling the blows Ryouga spun around and struck out with his weapon. The boy ducked under and countered with a hit to his wrist forcing him to release his weapon. He followed up with a flurry of punches and palms strikes.

"Heh, that felt like a slight wind," Ryouga said having recovered. He grabbed the boy, headbutted and kneed him in the gut. Reflex alone saved him from being knocked out by the follow up punch. Mere inches from his head the boy used his ki to become ghostlike and slide through the other boy's body and reform on the other side. Crying out he formed a ball of cold ki in his hands, "Ice barrage!" The ball flew out and hit Ryouga in the side, just as he was turning around. Ice quickly spread all over him. Seeking to finish the fight off he gathered more energy. "Flash attack!" the boy yelled as he thrust his hand out. A large fast bolt of ki was released and it hit the unmoving Ryouga dead center in the chest shattering the ice and knocking him back 5 feet. Ryouga though dazed, was by no means finished, but this fight was. 

Placing his hand on the ground he gathered his energy and called out softly "Shin Breaking Point." Upon seeing that Ryouga was indeed not finished the boy ran towards him seeking to deliver the knock out blow. He was caught unawares as an explosion of rocks tossed him onto another explosion of rocks and ki. A total of 5 breaking points were trigged each more powerful than the last. At the end a broken and battered boy came down hard on the earth. Ryouga stood up and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. His shirt was scorched dead center. It hurt to breathe. Picking his pack, his umbrella, the boy and sword up he head towards Doctor Tofu's office. Once reaching there he basically stumbled into the office. "Hi Doc, gotta patient for you."

"Ryouga this is a surprise…" He trailed off seeing the person Ryouga carried on his shoulder. "Put him down on that table, gently." Ryouga did just that. "What happened to him?"

"Well we were both eating at the Cat Café and when I left he challenged me. We fought, and I won."

"Barely it seems," Tofu said as he inspected Ryouga's aura. "Please stay and let me treat you. I will be with you shortly." With that he treated the boy's injuries, he set a dislocated wrist and a few broken ribs. Next he went on to wrap Ryouga's ribs and poked a few pressure point to restore his ki faster. "Ryouga, do you know this person?"

He shook his head and answered, "No, I just know he is a good fighter and he is from America. He speaks good Japanese though, much better than Shampoo."

"Ok, that's fine he should awake in about an hour or so."

"If it's all the same to you I have to get going. Here is the payment. This should pay for us both." As he was about to reach to reach in to his pack, Tofu's hand stopped him.

"This is on the house, you know that." Ryouga nodded his thanks to the doctor. He grabbed his stuff and walked out the door. Tofu looked at the young man lying on the table. "I bet you have some interesting stories to tell," he sighed as he sat down to read an old book and waited until the boy awoke.

****

======================================================

I hope you like this chapter…in the next one I plan reveal the boy(as if you couldn't guess lol)..I probably will start the tournament as well. R&R


	3. Tournament Time

An Adventure of a Lifetime 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except, a few characters and certain techniques 

A/N- I am not doing the buu saga as of yet, maybe laterwe will see, but now enjoy. And thank you to my first reviewer psycho king. 

""-Speech

'Thoughts

Chapter 3: Tournament time 

"Where am I?" a dark-skinned boy groaned upon waking.

"You are in my office young man," a kind voice answered him. Taking a quick look around, he confirmed that he was indeed in a doctor office. Rising to a sitting position he felt a dull ache in his ribs. He turned and sat on the edge of the cot, to face a man with large glasses.

"Who are you?" the teenager asked. The man walked towards the youth and bowed.

"My name is Tofu Ono, and the boy you fought, brought you here." The boy's face took on a slight grimace at that. Hmm I see he has much pride.' "And, what is your name?" The boy stood up to his full height of 6'1 and bowed.

"My name is Malik, just Malik. Thank you for treating me. How much do I owe you?" The doctor waved it off indicting that it was put on Ryouga's tab. The two exchanged polite conversation for a few more minutes. As the boy was leaving Tofu said to him,

"Those ribs need at least a week and a half to heal. I noticed that your aura is linked to the elements and it is causing it to heal rapidly. Even so I caution against any fighting for a week and a half." The boy shook his head in agreement.

"Thank you very much again sir. I will follow your advice." With that he walked out the door, his sword swinging on his hip. Ryouga Hibiki, one day we will meet again. When we do the outcome will be very different, mark my words,' he thought. With thoughts of vindication in his head he walked towards the site of the World Martial arts Tournament. He would train lightly for 1 week while his ribs healed and then intensely for 2 weeks and then rest for one week prior to the day of the event. Stopping by the Cat Café to pick up his duffel bag, he walked out of Nerima.

**One month later-Tournament site**

Hundreds of fighters were lined up outside the stadium. They all could here the buzz of the large capacity audience. More and more audience members filled inside the arena. The fighters were brought to a place where two monks with microphones were explaining the new rules. 

"Instead of the elimination battles of the past, we will use a punching machine to determine strength. The current champion, Hercule, is exempt. He will now demonstrate how it is done." There was a pause, in which silence reigned. Then the sound of a helicopter was heard. A man jumped out the vehicle, and using a jetpack flew down to the area. A loud cheer went up from most of the fighters. The man struts and poses like an idiot.

"Yeah, your hero is here. Now you 2 monks get out of the way so I can show everybody who is the strongest," Hercule says. He rolls of the sleeves of his brown gi and poses dramatically. While doing so a large group of fighters shake their head at how much a fool he is. One man in particular stared in disbelief

"I can't believe that these pitiful humans are actually cheering him," Vegetta growled.

"They believed he defeated Cell Vegetta, what do you expect?" came a gruff voice from the back of the group. All eyes turned to a large green man wearing a white cape and a white turban. "Its only natural they would praise the man who saved their lives, no matter how idiotic he is." Everyone nodded and turned back to the spectacle that is Hercule. He finally punches the machine and scores a 210. The crowd goes wild, all except a few fighters. 

"Man Ryouga, I would have thought that Hercule was stronger looking than that. All through the fight the old man was going on and on about how strong that monster was."

"Yeah tell me about it. He seems so weak, but he is the current champion so you never know Ranma," Ryouga responded. A teenage girl directly in back of those two had thoughts of her own.

Father, I'm going to show you how strong I am,' Videl Satan thought. A lone fighter in black and gray smiled. His focus was on two things defeating Ryouga and wining this event. The punching tests begin, while the jr. division went on. After the tests, the monks announced that the 15 highest scores would go on to compete in the tournament. 

"We are proud to say," one of the monks said, " that Videl will be fighting in this years event. She scored a fantastic score of 215." While the order of the matches were being determined, Hercule fought an exhibition match with the jr. division champion Trunks Brief. 

****

**2 Hours Later**

The roar of the crowd was deafening. The crowd buzzed, not knowing who was going to be fighting first. They all wanted to see where their hero was going to end up. The Z fighters' respective families anxiously waited to see when their loved ones would fight, and when the match between Goku and Vegetta would occur. The Nerima squad all wanted to see Ranma and Ryouga duke it out. Suddenly a voice is heard.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is the moment you have all been waiting for," a blonde announcer said. He paused a bit before continuing, "Welcome to the Worlds Martial arts Tournament!" The crowd went wild again. "We have fighters from all around the globe here, as well as the returning champion Hercule Satan." He had to stop for a full five minutes until the crowd calmed down. "Now that has been said let's get on with the show. The first match will be between a former champion and a runner-up. Let's have a big hand for Tien and Krillan!" The crowd clapped for the two fighters. The two Z fighters walked out to the center of the ring. The announcer tried to explain the rules but Tien held up a hand indicating to skip it. Both fighters faced each other and ignored the roar of the crowd and the talking of the announcer.

"Well Krillan, are you ready to give them a show?" the three eyed man asked his long time comrade in arms.

"Sure, but don't think I'm going to easy on you. I have been training a lot," the short bald monk said. Tien laughed at that. 

"No doubt training to keep up with your wife in bed," he teased his friend. "Now let's do this!" Dropping into a stance he began to call on his ki. Krillan followed suit, blue flames of power surrounding his body.

"What power!" a dark-skinned fighter exclaimed. Ranma and Ryouga were in awe of the ki display.

"Damn P-Chan not even Saffron was this strong," Ranma said. Ryouga just nodded his head with a serious look on his face. Tien and Krillan dashed at each other and a flurry of punches too fast for the eye to track ensued. The two took to the air and vanished from site, only to appear in the ring locked in a battle of strength. Krillan broke the grip and did a front flip catching Tien in the face, making the larger man stumble back. Dashing forward he caught the still recovering man with a powerful punch to the gut and a cross to his jaw. Tien used his hand on the floor to keep himself from falling, and he barely dodged Krillan's next attack. The two took to the air again and a short scuffle occurred ending with Tien kicking Krillan away. Using pure speed he appears right above him and does a double axe handle knocking Krillan out the ring. The crowd goes wild. 

" And the winner by ring out is Tien!" the announcer screams. All the other fighters except the Z fighters are slack-jawed. Videl is wondering if Gohan has the same ability. I wonder if he is like them. After all they did enter together,' she thinks while chewing her lip. Ranma and Ryouga look at each other and their thoughts are written on their faces: We are in big trouble. Meanwhile Malik is contemplating how he will overcome this difference in power, and if the other fighters he saw with those two are stronger. 

"Dad, I have a question? Why do you keep looking at those two guys and that guy over there?" Vegetta's son asked. His father looked at with his familiar scowl, although it was clear that it was softened.

"Those little punks have higher than usual power level. Nothing compared to you or I, or the rest of Kakarots stupid friends for that matter. But they should be fun to watch. Even the Namek feels it." With that being said Vegetta went back to looking at the ring. In the background the announcer can be heard introducing the next fighters. In the meanwhile Goku and Piccolo were having a discussion.

"I think these three kids could be trained and become very powerful. They are all stronger than me at that age, even if they don't know it," Goku said to his friend. Piccolo nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, I think you are right, but it takes more than a high power level to make a warrior," Piccolo replied. During this time Ranma and a fighter named Chaos stepped to the center of the ring. Ranma assumed his usual relaxed stance and a cocky grin on his face. Chaos wore the black suit of a ninja and took a slightly defensive stance. Ranma being Ranma taunted the ninja.

"Are you gonna attack or what? It's not like you stand a chance anyway. You are just a roadblock to the finals," he said while smirking. The ninja having enough of this talk leapt forward and attacked with a combo of punches and kicks, all of which were dodged. All the while Ranma taunted his opponent. "Man you are pathetic." A kick to the head dodged. "Are you sure you study the Art?" Three punches dodged. Then with out warning he shifted into offense. He lashed out with a punch to the head, followed by a spinning back elbow and a ki powered kick to the solar plexus, which knocked him to edge of the ring. Chaos was slow in getting up. "Come on don't tell me that's all you got?" he asked the fallen fighter.

Staggering to his feet, Chaos spat out some blood and said, "No I still have a few tricks." He then threw down a smoke bomb and when it cleared, he was gone. Ranma stood in the center of the ring and stretched his senses as far as he could go. A movement caught his attention, behind him. Waiting until the right moment he turned and delivered his attack: Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken revised- Burning Fists! Over 100 ki-enhanced punches struck Chaos knocking him out. The announcer immediately started the ten-count. Once complete he announced him the winner. He would go on to face Tien. 

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegetta all exchanged looks. He is good they all thought.' Meanwhile, Malik and Videl were preparing to face off. Gohan looked on anxiously. "Hey dad that's one of the guys who think can be trained like us?" His father nodded absently, and Gohan went back to looking worried. He knew Videl was strong, heck he trained her. However that guy looked really good. He sighed and bit his nails. 

Standing in the middle of the ring Malik appraised his opponent. Hmm, she has strong ki, not as powerful as mine, but the first glance can be deceiving. Based on the way she moves, she probably uses direct attacks more than cunning. This should be an almost easy victory.' His assessment complete he fell into an easy stance designed to trick an opponent. Videl leveled a gaze at the young man, and tried to remember what Gohan taught her: find your center, grasp your ki, and release it. A white aura surrounded her as she powered up to her max. Malik's eyes narrowed at this. She is still not as strong as me, but this could be a problem.' 

Videl dashed at him, with blinding speed. She attacked high, then low then high again. Malik countered her every move. She lashed out with a sidekick and more punches. Pumping ki through his body, he powered up in a sense and surpassed her in speed. He jumped back and then dashed in with an uppercut that sent her in the air. Amazingly she floated and flew at him. Having the advantage of mobility, she landed several attacks before he was able to counter and roll away. Videl lowered herself to the ground and stood ready. 

"Well I must say that was rather surprisingI never expected you to be able to fly like that. Too bad it won't help you win," Malik said with a serious face. He cracked his neck and wiped his mouth. "Now lets get serious," he said while releasing his battle aura. For a regular human it was huge. To the Z fighters it was interesting. 

"See Vegetta I told you he was strong. In Ki alone he is stronger than me when my brother came to earth. Not by much, but stronger." Vegetta just grunted and mumbled something along the lines of everyone was stronger than you back then. Meanwhile the fight was blazing. A sweep avoided here, and a kick blocked, followed by flurries of punches made the crowd go insane. A shocked Hercule looked on in disbelief. "My Videl is doing that! It must be the work of that pencil necked geek.' After breaking away from a test of strength Videl launched a ki blast at the boy. He merely looked at it and called out "Reflect!" The ball was sent back at her twice the original speed. It hit her in the shoulder and spun her around. That was the opening Malik needed. He ran at her and punched her in the kidneys and kicked her in the back. Grabbing her attempted counter punch he swung her around and tossed her to the edge of the ring. Gathering his power he shouted out "Air Hammer" and thrust out his hands. A slightly visible distortion flew through the air and struck Videl on that injured shoulder forcing her out the ring. 

Gohan rushed to her and pick her, to carry her to the infirmary. He passed Malik and gave him a glare. His ki rose as he struggled not to reach out and pound the other boy. Malik matched his glare and turned and walked out the ring. Such power. There is no way I can defeat him, yet.' he thought to himself. Heading to the backstage area he caught Piccolo, and Goku looking at him oddly. Man, that green guy is big, and both of their powers are huge. Perhaps I can seek them out for training.' He sat down and began to meditate. 

=====================================================================

I hope you all like this chapter. Over the next 2 or 3 chapters I will finish up the tournamentand then the real fun begins. What to know what I mean stay tuned and read and review. When school starts I won't have much time to update, but if I get a lot of reviews then I will make time. Until next time.


	4. Tournament cont'd

An Adventure of a Lifetime 

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma1/2 or DBZ

Chapter 4: Tournament cont'd

"Ladies and Gentleman, your champion and savior Hercule will be fighting next," the announcer said. The crowd surged and roared. In anticipation of the champion, they clapped and yelled for a full 5 minutes. "The announcer waited until they were down to finish. "He will be facing a newcomer to the tournament, Ryouga Hibiki!" The crowd booed and hissed. 

"Don't let it get you down P-Chan," Ranma said as he tried to encourage the stricken Ryouga. Ryouga shook it off.

"I'm not the same person you knew Ranma. I grew up a lot these past 9 months," he said and walked away towards the ring where Hercule was posing. He stood right in front of Hercule and said with a little disgust, "You are no hero, you don't even have the Ki of a good martial artist. I will expose you. " Hercule blinked and then rose up to his full height. 

"Why you little punk. I'm gonna teach you to respect the man who saved you from Cell! Yeah!" he exclaimed as he once again posed to the crowd. Dumb kid calling me a fake. I might not of beat Cell but I can beat some snot nosed kid though.' Both fighters leveled in their stances. Hercule attacked first with a punch. To Ryouga, Hercule was pitifully slow; in almost slow motion Ryouga stepped inside his guard and delivered an elbow to the man's sternum. The impact knocked Hercule back a few feet. Clutching his chest, he looked wide eye at the boy. What the hell! I hope he doesn't turn into one of those gold fighters.' He launched himself in an all out attack of kicks and punches. Almost lazily Ryouga swatted and blocked them.

Wow all that training has really paid off. I wonder if this is what Ranma saw in the past when I attacked him,' he thought as he caught the _champ's_ hand and pulled him into his knee. Blood flew out Hercules' mouth. A cry of "Dad!" momentarily distracted Ryouga. He looked over and dropped Hercule, who kneeled, on the floor gasping. The announcer started the ten-count, while Videl looked on. As the announcer reached 7 Hercule jumped to his feet.

"Yeah! I fight on," he said much to the delight of the stunned crowd. They were beginning to think Hercule wouldn't win. 

"So your still up huh? Well try this on, Bandana grenades!" Ryouga shouted. Whipping of 3 bandanas he charged them up and threw them at Hercule. They were just to fast as they impacted his chest and exploded blasting him out the ring. The announcer said to a stunned crow, "And Ryouga has defeated Hercule by ring out and knock out! We will indeed have a new champion this year folks!" Videl and the paramedics carted Hercule to the infirmary. Ryouga merely walked away ignoring boos and cries of the audience. 

He plays rough. Good, he'll need that,' thought Vegetta. Up next were Goku and Piccolo. Vegetta leaned against a wall and got a better view. Lets hope this is entertaining.'

Piccolo walked out first followed by Goku. They took their places in the center of the ring. No words were exchanged. It was understood that was the past reliving its self in the present. Images of past battles against each flickered in each of the fighter's head. With a grin from Goku and a smirk from Piccolo, the battle was joined. Each had on weighted clothes, but that made no difference to them. The fight, though toned down so the audience could see, was intense. Each fighter held nothing back. The Namek's claws scratched the proud warrior face and arms. Every blow landed sent waves of power through the arena. Taking the fight to the air to avoid ring damage wowed the crowd further. Throughout out o tournament they have seen aerial battle, but not on this scale. Ki blasts were overpowered by bigger blasts only to be sent into orbit. Blows were countered and exchanged. 

The parts not to fast for Ranma, Ryouga, and Malik to see, showed that while they had much power, their techniquewas flawed. 

"Hey Ranma, notice anything?" Ryouga asked while Goku was slammed to the ground only to leap in the air again. Ranma studied the fight carefully; he went 3 minutes without answering. 

"As a matter of I do, Ryouga," he replied. "They are not that goodjust really strong and fast. I mean don't get me wrong they are good, but not as skilled as I thought they would be." Ryouga nodded. Piccolo and Goku flashed out of sight for a minute, then reappeared in the ring 5 feet from each other. Their clothing was ripped and blood leaked from various wounds. Piccolo had the upper hand throughout the fight. But it was not yet over. With a yell Goku transformed in a Super Sayain. Every fighter that could sense ki went numb at the explosion of power. He did not stop there though. He went to the next level. Piccolo powered to his maximum and took off his weighted clothes. Upon hitting the ground they made a crater two feet deep. Malik shook his head at this display of strength and power. They blasted towards each other again. For a full 5 minutes they could not be seen. Sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the occasional thunder wave were heard. Then Piccolo crashed into a wall slid down landing on the ground. The announcer yelled, "Goku is the winner by ring out. What an amazing battle folks, give them both a hand." The crowd sat stunned for a minute, and then erupted into a loud applause. Goku smiled and put his hand behind his head, laughed and walked to help Piccolo up. After getting to his feet Piccolo shook Goku's hand and then gave him a look as to say this isn't over. The next three fights were uneventful and unimportant. Vegetta, Gohan and #18 all advanced to the quarterfinals. 

Seeing the ring being so damaged from the incredible power (namely Vegetta making a crater by powering up), an intermission was called for. The fighters took this time to rest and recuperate. In the Nerima and Z fighters' case, devour food in impossible amounts. Even Malik came down to eat. It was an odd affair. With the Z fighters and Malik on one side and Ranma and his friends on the other, it was a bit strained. Opponents sat side by side or across from each other. Ryouga and Malik stared down each other. Everyone noticed that. Krillan nudged Gohan, "Hey, what do you think is up with those two," he whispered to the Sayian after he was done eating. 

"I don't know. Maybe they are like dad and Vegetta," he whispered back. Krillan laughed at that and shook his head. Meanwhile Ryouga and Malik finally spoke.

"I will have my victory today Ryouga Hibiki. I had hoped to see you again soon, after you defeated me. The fates smiled when the good doctor you left me with told me your name and where you where headed. I'm so glad I was headed to the same placetracking you down would not have been fun," he said with a little sneer.

Ryouga snarled and said, " Sorry to disappoint you, but will not beat me today. You will _not_ keep me from give Ranma the beating he deserves." A large spatula found its way on Ryouga's head.

"Don't talk that way about Ranchan!" yelled Ukyo. The meal turned into a typical meal in Nerima, except even the Z fighters got into it with each other. 30 minutes later the ring was fixed and Ranma and Ryouga recovered from their beatings (Ranma pissed Akane off again). The announcer pumped the crowd up again. 

"Well folks it is time for the quarter finals. If you thought the opening round was action packed, just you wait. The next fight is between Tien, who defeated Krillin, and Ranma! Give them a hand," he said. The crowd responded by clapping. Ranma went out first followed by Tien. In the audience he heard all his friends rooting him on. He felt his confidence soar to new heights. I will beat this guy. I can beat anybody.' He blazed his battle aura and put forth his normal stance. Tien just lowered into a defensive stance. Ok this guy is stronger than Saffron, not to mention way faster. So I can't just rush in. But if he lands the first hit I'm done for. I gotta take it to him.' 

Making up his mind Ranma rushed at his opponent. Starting off simple, he punched and kicked at a speed that would get Tien to lower his guard a bit. Even though when Tien blocked Ranma's limbs felt numb, he still pressed on until he found his opening. Tien took to long to raise his guard and Ranma burst forth, using his ki to boost his speed just enough to slip in, he performed his burning fists attack. The first 20 hit Tien full force, but he recovered and blocked the rest.

"Pretty good, Tien said as he blocked another burning fists attack. The two danced around the ring. To Tien this was walk in the park, but Ranma was straining. Leaping backward he thrust out his hands and yelled "Moko Takabisha!" A ball of energy flew out toward the other fighter. It was swatted back to Ranma. However the ball was a distraction. Using a version of the forbidden techniques, he slipped behind Tien and tapped a pressure point that would knock him out. 

To his horror all it did was stumble him a bit. He was too shocked to move as Tien turned and punched him in the gut. He felt his insides moved around in unnatural ways. The air rushed out of him. The second punch to the back of his head nearly knocked him out. Looks like fighting Ryouga paid off in the pain tolerance department. Rolling on the ground, he put some distance between each other to clear his head. Instinct alone made him jump into the air. 3 streaming balls of ki flew under his feet. Landing on his feet, Ranma realized Tien was playing with him. He decided to make him pay.

Moving around into a spiral he kept his aura under control. Using all his speed he dodged Tien's attacks and taunted him. He knew Tien would not attack him to end the fight. This fight reminded him of fighting the old ghoul when she was trying to test his abilities. The older warrior took offence to the boy's comments about his eye and his best friend. His aura hit the breaking point. That was the signal he waited for.

Throwing his fist in the air he shouted, "Hiyruu Shoten Ha revised- dragon assault!" A large tornado sprung up and engulfed Tien tossing him in the air. Just as he began to recover, Ranma pumped his aura of cold into it and forced the swirling mass to become dull blades. Simultaneously the tornado turned upside down and slammed Tien into the ring. When it cleared Tien was very badly bruised. Various cuts were on his body and his pants were ripped. Getting up he spat out blood and shook his head. Ranma was stunned.

"There is no fucking way he could be standing. That used his own ki to do the damage. Un-unless he has even more ki that I imagined," Ranma said to himself. Ryouga and Malik looked on with disbelief. Gathering himself, Ranma went into a fighting stance. Tien looked at this boy with new respect. 

"You actually manage to hurt me. That shouldn't have been possible. You are a great fighter Ranma," he said with respect. Powering up he blurred out and reappeared with his knee in Ranma's stomach. Akane looked away as the air was driven from his lungs. Ranma slumped down and did not stir. Tien got impatient with the ten-count and picked Ranma up and gently put him out the ring. Akane and the wrecking crew ran to his side. They whisked him away to the infirmary. 

Piccolo went up to Tien and congratulated him on a job well done. Ryouga and Malik went to the ring. Both stared at each other for the longest time. They tuned out the crowd and the announcer. With an unknown signal, both fighters leaped at each other. They met in the air throwing punches and kicks. Landing on the ground, they bounced away from each other and fired ki blasts at each other. Shouts of "Shi shi hadoken" and "Flash attack" were heard. The two blasts connected and a loud explosion was heard. Smoke filled the ring. Each fighter searched for the others ki. Malik being a better ki user locked on to Ryouga first. He grinned evilly, "got you," he said under his breath. 

Forming two large balls of fire and ki, he threw his hands out and said "Homing fireballs!" The balls of fire tore through the smoke nearly hitting Ryouga. He dodged just in time. Thinking he was safe, he ran toward Malik, but his danger sense kicked in and he rolls to the right. The fireballs hovered right in front of Malik. Ryouga stands up and looks at them. Malik grins and says, "Do you like them. The element fire is so hard to deal with, but I find that this is very effective. See, by pumping more ki in it, I can make them stronger and faster. I suggest you run." The fireballs took off after Ryouga, who dodged and jumped all around the ring. He finally stopped and crossed his arms in front of his face. His clothes glows green as the balls neared. He was hit full force, but it only moved him back a few steps. Lowering his arms he smirked at Malik. 

"Iron Cloth training, wonderful for situations like that." Ranma shouted out words of encouragement from the sidelines having recovered enough to be present. Malik simply got into his stance and waited. "Directional breaking point," he shouted. The debris hit Malik and stunned him. As he recovered Ryouga threw some bandana grenades at him. One hit him in the ribs and he dodged the other two. Pressing his advantage, Ryouga rushed at him and connected only to have his fist pass through his opponent. Even the Z warriors were shocked. 

"What the hell! There is no way that kid is that fast," Vegetta shouted.

"You're right Vegetta he isn't. He used his ki to create an image of himself and hid the real him. Quite impressive," Piccolo clarified. The rest of the fighters nodded and return to watch the fight, where in the ring Malik has just landed a kick to the side of Ryouga's head. Warping backwards to avoid being grabbed he thrust his arms out and says, "Wind blades." Tiny distortions of air are all the warning Ryouga receives as cuts sprang up on his body and his clothing. He fell to his knees. 

"It's over Ryouga you will not win this time."

"Oh yeah, well try thisShin Breaking point," Ryouga yelled. Learning his lesson from before Malik jumped high in the air and shouted out, "Pressure barrage!" Punching the air in a chestnut fist way, he distorted the air and it crashed down on Ryouga. Each distortion hit a vital spot on the lost boy's body. Already weakened from the wind blades he was no match for the nerve strikes. He was knocked unconscious and temporary paralyzed for the ten-count. Malik raised his hand in triumph. He then walked off the ring to the back. Goku came up to the young man before he went out to fight Vegetta. Malik was sitting on the floor meditating. 

"Hey that was some great stuff out there. You are really strong, and so are your friends." Malik made a face at that.

"They are not my friends, but thank you for the compliment. I realize that I am not up to your level of power," he paused," or you're friends for that matter. But I would like to train with you sometime."

"Sure that would be great, after the tournament we can work something out," he said as he walked out to face Vegetta, who was already in the ring. 2 hrs later and a wrecked ring, Vegetta was the victor. The tournament was wrapped up Gohan defeating Vegetta and Tien defeating Malik. In the end Gohan was the new worlds strongest. 

**After the Tournament:**

The Z warriors and the Nerima crew stood around each other. Malik put some distance between him and the rest. Plans were being made to welcome the new warriors. 

"Ranma why do you have to go train with them?" asked all his fiancées. Akari asked Ryouga the same thing. The boys had a little trouble convincing them. However in the end they relented and let them train, as long as they stayed in touch. Bulma and Chi-chi decided whom they would keep. Ranma would go with Bulma; Malik would go with Chi-chi. Just as they were about to decide who would keep Ryouga, Piccolo spoke up.

"I want the boy, he needs discipline and direction. Besides his speed is horrendous." Ryouga started to become angry with that. Akari held his hand and he calmed. "We will be needing gravity belts," he said to Bulma. "Plus weighted clothes," he addressed to Chi-chi. Both women stared at him but agreed. Goku then spoke up.

"Yeah, we want to get them up to our level as quick as possible." Bulma nodded.

"Ok Goku we will do that for you." His wife also nodded. During all this Malik was thinking about his master. 

I hope I have made proud.' All arrangements made Ranma and Ryouga said their good-byes. They left to embark on the most difficult training of their lives. 

Wow what a long chapterI decided to end the tournament early. Now the training begins. Oh and a villain should appear shortly. What till you see him. Heh heh. Until then please read and review. 


	5. Buliding Blocks

An Adventure of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Ranma 1/2

Chapter 5: Building blocks

Power. Good. Evil. These are what make the universe go round. Some people have power; some people don't. Some use their power for good, some for evil. The lines between good and evil blur so easy. You may think you are doing right, but the people you do it for say it is evil. 

Once long ago, many eons ago, there was a man who had power beyond belief. His power was unmatchable. The first super sayain did not destroy himself in a fit of rage. He was defeated. This being's power was unmatchable. However he only fought for good. The funny thing is, people started to worry. He was becoming too powerful. They say power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. So before his power became too great, they tricked him. Ten of the most powerful fighters at the time ambushed him and trapped him. However, no matter how good a trap is, escape is always possible…

1 year after the tournament:

Kami's Look out:

"Focus Ryouga!" Piccolo shouted as Ryouga once again failed trying to use the split form. "You must mold your ki into another version of yourself." Ryouga nodded. "Good now try again." Piccolo's pupil relaxed his breathing and a blue aura surrounded him, followed by a bright white light. When it died down, two Ryougas were standing side by side. They both looked at each other.

"Wow, I really did it Piccolo," they both said. Piccolo nodded and got into a fighting stance. Each Ryouga lowered into a fighting stance as well. Training had begun. 

****

Capsule corp.

Ranma Saotome was sweaty, sore and hungry. Vegetta knows this. However, he doesn't care. 

"Come on brat, one hundred more. You wanted to be a fighter, so this is the price."

"Can we at least turn down the gravity? Don't you think 120 is a bit much, plus these clothes are like 4 times my body weight," he grimaced as he completed another upside down, one-handed push up. Vegetta just snorted.

"I don't see why Kakarot wants to train you as fighter anyway. You will never be on level with a super sayain." Inside Vegetta smirked. He knew just what buttons to push with his young student. 'He is so much like myself. Brash and confident, with a desire to win, too bad he isn't a sayain.' Seeing that Ranma had successfully completed the exercise, he turned off the gravity. "Now get up the woman has our food ready." Ranma was completely exhausted. He lay on the floor for a minute and then pulled himself up and followed Vegetta. 

****

Mountains in Japan: 

Malik's body was hurting badly. His arms were numb from the elbow down. His ribs felt like they were on fire and his knee was twitching. One would expect his opponent to be gigantic in power and in stature. One out of 2 isn't bad. 

"Hey can you continue?" Goten asked. Not even bothering to answer Malik readied his attack.

'If this doesn't do it, I don't know what will,' he thought. Calling forth the element of fire and mixing it with his ki he thrust out his hands and called out "Dragon Blast!" Flames burst forth from his hands into the shape of a dragon's head. From the mouth a massive blast of ki mixed with flames shot out and devoured the young demi-sayian. When the flames dissipated, Goten lowered his arms and was relatively unhurt. But his power level was severely lowered.

"Wow that was a neat attack. Can you show me how to it?" Goten asked the older boy. To say he was stunned would be understatement. However, he was not disappointed. He knew that them being of sayain blood, gave them an advantage, but he was determined to make up ground. Just as he was about to attack again, Goku called a halt to the training session. 

"Malik, Goten get cleaned up because we are going over to Bulma's house to test your power level again. We are also going to be eating over there." Both of them nodded. Floating down to Goku each put a hand on a shoulder and Goku used his instant transmission to take them home. Once there he told Malik to eat a senzu bean and clean up. Once everyone was healed and clean, they whole family was transported to Capsule corp. 

****

In space: 

A ship cruised through space. For its crew it was just another routine cargo transport. "Hey Johnny, what is our status," asked the ship's captain. The crew had been together long enough so that most formalities were nonexistent.

"We are going great, Capt.. Our engines are performing at optimum levels. We arrive in under 6 hours, sir," Johnny the engineer replied. 

"Excellent," the Captain said. Leaning back in his chair he couldn't help feeling a bit bored. He became a captain to command a starship, fight the bad guys and all that, not to transport cargo. But, it was a good job, high paying, and he did have fair share of scraps along the way. Yeah, it was a good life. Suddenly the alarm sounded. 

"Captain we have a problem." A young woman said. The captain indicated to bring it up on the big screen. "A large black hole has opened." He nodded.

"Well then take us around it then, at a safe enough distance."

"We can't sir. The black hole's energy level is off the scale. It's pulling us in sir. We will be inside in 5 minutes sir."

"5 minutes! Not good. Ok folks; divert all power from weapons to engines. Gun this bad boy," the captain ordered. The crew did, as they were told still no change. All available power was directed toward the engine; still no change. Then suddenly everything stopped. A bright flash occurred and when it subsided a figure was standing on the bridge.

He was 6ft and broad, with long white hair. His eyes were the color of steel. He was muscular, not in the body builder sort of way, but in a warrior mold. He wore an outfit similar to sayain amour, except it was blue and black. He uttered only one word: "Free." Then everyone's world went blank. 

****

Back on earth:

The three now 18 year olds stood side by side. Ranma was in the middle of the two other fighters. Bulma had her new and improved scanner. "Ok boys its time for your 6 month test. Ryouga can you step forward please?" she asked. Ryouga obliged her. Much to Piccolo's chagrin, he still sported his normal outfit, just weighted with a gravity belt at all times. Bulma got his in her sights and clicked a button, instantly numbers sprang up.

"Wow Ryouga you are at 60,000 at resting level," she said quite surprised. Vegetta, Piccolo and Goku looked at each other in surprise. 

"Power up to your max Ryouga," his teacher ordered him. With a nod he began to power up. A green aura sprang up around him. Instead of it feeling tinged with depression, it was just pure ki energy. Piccolo stopped that habit 10 months ago. They all now knew how to use pure ki. When Ryouga stopped yelling, his aura dissipated leaving him glowing with power.

"Wow, he is at 150,000. This is unreal." Ryouga scratched his head. The three Z warriors once again looked at each. "Now power down and remove the weighted clothes and gravity belt. By the way what gravity are you training at now?" Bulma asked.

Ryouga removed what she asked and answered, "I usually have it set for 125 times earth's normal." Bulma nodded. She clicked a button again and it came up as 240,000. 

"Jesus, he is 4 times as strong as before. Piccolo what do you have him train 8 hours a day?"

"No, we train 10 hours a day; with those weights and that belt on. That's why he is so strong," Piccolo replied. She sighed and grumbled something about fighters having no lives. "Now power up again," he instructed. Ryouga did just that. 

"624,0000 Ryouga, at this rate you'll be up there in no time," she said. Ryouga smiled and blushed. Ranma nudged him and whispered something to him. Ryouga's eyes darted to Vegetta and he gulped.

"Malik you are up." He stepped forward and she measured his strength. "Not bad, your are at 55,000." Ryouga smirked at Malik's lower power level. "Now power up, or whatever you guys do." He breathed once, and let a blue-white aura surround him, it pulsed a few times and he was finished. Ryouga was not impressed. 

"That's it! Even Kuno could probably have a better battle aura than that," he said. Before Malik could respond Bulma spoke up. 

"Well, he is at 154,000 thousand. So that makes him slightly stronger than you," she said. Ryouga was amazed. 'No way he is more powerful than me.' Malik powered down and removed his weighted clothes and gravity belt. "You are at 220,000. Nice, very nice level." Malik gave a curt nod. 

"I will power up now." Once again his aura surrounded him and pulsed. 

"Oh man it says your are at 638,000. How is that possible, when his resting level is lower than Ryouga's?" Bulma asked.

"Simple, because I hold back even when I rest. Therefore my power level is lower. Besides, my style deals more with ki than Ryouga's." Malik supplied. Everyone was satisfied with that answer. Ranma stepped forward while Malik stepped back and put his training gear on. Ranma smirked and crossed his arms.

"You are also at 60,000 Ranma," Bulma informed the cocky young man. Ranma shook his head.

"There has got to be some mistake. I can't be the same strength as P-Chan." A fist impacted with his skull.

"Ranma, you will not call me that again. I have control over that curse now, and so do you. So shut up and power up," Ryouga said. Rubbing his head Ranma complied. A blue and red aura sprang up around him. When he was finished Bulma took his reading.

"You are at 150,000. Not bad." Ranma shook his head again. He removed his training gear. His respective readings were 240,000 at rest and 624,000 fully powered. He couldn't believe it.

"How come I am not stronger than him?" he kept asking. 

"Well, power level doesn't make the fighter. You proved that at the tournament, you hurt Tien badly even though you were way weaker than he was. How good a fighter you are usually determines the outcome. Even if you are slightly stronger than a person you can still lose," Goku said to Ranma. Just then a shiver went through the 3 older warriors. Gohan came through the door shortly. 

"Did you guys feel that?" Gohan asked as he stepped into the room. The three older warriors nodded, while the other teenagers shook their heads. 

"Something felt cold and empty, but powerful," Goku said with a frown on his face. "Not to mention very old." The other sayains and the namek nodded. Ranma and co. looked at each other blankly.

"How come we don't feel anything?" Ranma asked with a confused look on his face. The younger warriors nodded there agreement, except Malik, he now had a frown on his face.

"Speak for yourself Ranma. I don't feel a power level, but something is definitely wrong. I can't even get a lock on it, but it feels almost incomplete," Malik stated.

"Incomplete? What do you mean?" Bulma asked. Malik struggled to find the words.

"It is almost like whatever it is has only part of its power and soul," he finally said. The looks on the older Z warriors' faces told him that he hit it right on the head. "I hate to face that thing if it becomes complete," he said with a mild shudder. A sense of foreboding hit all the warriors present.

"Listen there will be a break in training for one week. Visit your families; settle any old scores," Piccolo said and pointedly looked at Ranma, who decided the floor needed to be looked at. "After that week is finished we will start on a more intense regimen. All the fighters groaned.

"Cheer up guys, the more you train, the faster you can become stronger," Gohan, said. They nodded.

"Ok you guys are free to leave, see you in one week," Goku said to them. They walked out of capsule Corp and took off in the air towards Nerima.

****

Another chapter out folks…in the next one Ranma and co gets a reprieve from training, but not from craziness. Amazons and spatulas, plus pigs, and another appearance by the villain. Until next time, please read and review.

****


	6. Old scores settled

An Adventure of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or DBZ. Please don't sue. 

Chapter 6: Old scores settled

Three teenagers flew over the skies of Japan. They flew neither fast or slow. They simply enjoyed this time.

"Man, It feels good to have a rest finally," Ranma shouted while he performed a barrel roll. Ryouga and Malik smirked at his antics. 

"You won't be thinking that when you get home. You still haven't solved your fiancée problem," Malik pointed out. Ranma grumbled while Ryouga laughed. "Honestly I don't see why you just don't challenge Cologne to a winner takes all match. Then have Nabiki have the Kunos committed. You already don't have to worry about Ukyo," he stopped and looked a little embarrassed at that. Both Ranma and Ryouga grinned.

"I still don't know how you two got together," Ryouga said in disbelief. Malik grinned in memory of that day.

"Well it started like this"

**4 months ago: Kami's look out**

Malik and Ukyo were watching Ranma and Ryouga spar above the look out. Once or twice they caught each other's eyes.

"So can you fight like my Ran-Chan?" Ukyo asked trying to figure out why this foreigner's eyes affected her so much. Malik stared at her for a while before answering. 

"Yes I fight like him, not the same style of course. Has he offered to teach you?" he asked her not realizing he hit a soft spot. Her eyes reflected pain for a split second, before she covered it up.

"No only Akane, but that's because he knows I can whip her any day, and he feels sorry for her," she replied but it felt hollow to her own ears. He looked her a bit sad, but with something else.

"You know, you are a very beautiful girl. Beautiful in mind and body, that you are," he said matter of fact like. She looked up startled, then she blushed. Wow is he ever direct. He is even more blunt than Ranm- I mean Ran-Chan.'

"Thank you." She gave him an appraising look. "Your not to hard on the eyes yourself sugar," she said playfully and winked. With out realizing it she latched onto his arm. Malik felt something he never felt before. It was a strange feeling in his stomach and heart. I think I can get used to this.' 

"Would you like for me to teach you sometime?" he blurted out. Damn, now why the hell did I do that for?' he mentally berated himself.

"S-sure, I would like that a lot. Thank you!" she exclaimed and then hugged him. They both smiled and watched the rest of the fight.

**Present:**

"and that was the beginning of our relationship," Malik recounted rather crisply. Both Ranma and Ryouga just shook their heads and grinned. Upon touching down outside Nerima, Ranma and Malik lowered their power levels. 

"So Ryouga I guess you will be heading out huh? Try not to get lost ok?" Ranma said while snickering. Ryouga steamed at that.

"I do not get lost anymore! Well not as much," he admitted somewhat ruefully. "But I will see you in a few days. Tell everyone I said hello in the meantime," he said as he blasted off towards Akari's farm. Ranma and Malik looked at each other.

"Well Ranma, time to face the music."

"Yeah, don't remind me," he said as his head drooped a bit. Suddenly his face brightened, "I can see Akane again, and Kasumi's cooking." Both young men smiled and walked in to Nerima ward.

**On a distant planet:**

Cities were burning. The smoke from the fire was thick and black. People lay dead or dying. A man walked alone and with every step the planet wept. Blood stained the ground from children and adults alike. The figure stopped and destroyed a group of fleeing people. His cold steel colored eyes looked on the scene with fascination. 

Filth, that was what I protected, what I cared for. Filth, they betrayed me. They locked me away and stole my power. My life!' he thought. With those thoughts his power grew and engulfed the area where he was. When it died down nothing was left. No life was spared except for a young girl who weakly held on to life. Spotting her trying to crawl away, he walked toward her, his curiosity piqued. This brings back memories. But then again my purpose here is different than the past,' he thought darkly.

She spoke, "Please have mercy. Why are you doing this? We have done nothing to you" she trailed off weakly. She was a pretty girl, for her species anyway. If it weren't for the elf like ears and her cat like eyes, one would mistake her for a teen-age human girl. He kneeled down and touched her face. She jerked back, tears coming to her eyes. "Why did you do this to us? We have done nothing to you. Please don't kill me," she pleaded. 

Her body was a mass of bruises and cuts. Her injuries were severe but not life threatening he noticed. He appraised her while she cried her eyes out, pleading for him not to kill her. A wave of sympathy arose in him, and was quickly crushed byby something dark. Anger flooded his face. How dare she ask for mercy! People like her I bled for and they repay me by locking me away. She has the gall to ask for mercy? Never.' He stood suddenly and looked down at her. A sneer was on his face.

"Mercy you ask for? For what this universe did to me, mercy is not an option," he said to the frightened girl. _No, don't do this thing,' _a voice said in the back of his mind. Shut up, never tell me what to do again. I will not cater to **them **anymore,' he thought as he pushed that part of his mind down again. 

Without hesitation he powered up a ki blast and shot it in her heart, snuffing out her life. "The universe will tremble at the name of Tempest!" he shouted to the skies. Creating an aura around himself, he took off into the air. Hovering above the planet, he looked on in disgust at the fires raging down below. Holding his hand flat he shot a ki ball and destroyed the planet completly. Without a second glance he flew of in serach of his stolen power. 

**Tendo Dojo:**

"This is great Kasumi," Ranma said as he ate and ate. Even his father had trouble keeping up with him now. "I haven't had meal like this ages," said and let out a content burp. The Tendo's sat in amazement at the amount Ranma just consumed. 

"How could you possibly eat that much Saotome?" Nabiki asked in amazement. Ranma shrugged. 

"Bulma, that's Vegetta's wife, says I eat a lot because of the energy I produce. She also thinks that I'm more advanced than a regular human, when it comes to ki production," he sort of explained. Him and Akane locked eyes, then he said, "Thanks for the meal Kasumi. Akane can I see you in the dojo for a minute?" She nodded and got up. Ranma followed after her. 

Entering the dojo they hugged each other and kissed each other. Oh god I missed you so much Akane," he whispered. She nodded her response. "Well lets see how good you've gotten Akane," he said louder with a grin on his face.

"I'm warning you Ranma, I have practiced what you shown," she said with all seriousness. She had changed over the last year. Now at 18 she had filled out in the bust area. Her hips and legs were well toned, but shapely. In short she was beautiful. She lowered into a fighting stance. Without warning she rushed at Ranma, her skill has drastically increased over the year. However, she was still no match for Ranma.

Dodging easily he evaluated her. Hmm, her speed has increased a lot. Plus she is more level headed. Oh wow nice combination.' Flipping backward, he evaded a next attack. He then dashed towards her, careful to hide the bulk of his power; he attacked her in a systematic way. Every time she left an opening he would hit it until there was no opening. At the end of the session Akane was bruised and tired, but happy.

"So have I gotten better Ranma?" she asked while lying exhausted on the floor. Ranma lay down next to her and kissed her softly.

"Tons Akane, you got so much better. I love you, you tomboy." She smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you too, baka," she said as she climbed on top of him. They did not leave the dojo for a long time. Outside the dojo door, Nabiki smirked while Kasumi was red faced. 

"Oh my." The two older martial artists just smiled and played their never-ending game of Go. After all, the futures of the schools were now secure.

**Cat café **

It was a typical day in Nerima's Chinese restaurant. The male customers drooled over the waitress, and a few females gave Mousse more than a few looks. The orders were made with amazing speed and delivered with amazing accuracy. However Shampoo was distracted.

"Airen, home today. Sham--I will take him too too delicious noodles to him. Then he come back to village and forget violent girl," Shampoo said to herself. Pretty soon the lunch crowd left. "Great-grandmother, I go on break, yes?" The old, but deadly woman nodded, knowing where she was going. Grabbing box of food she jumped on her bike and started to pedal towards her Airen. In the corner Mousse swept and looked at the receding figure of Shampoo, and shook his head.

**A pig farm**

Ryouga and Akari were in heaven. They just enjoyed each other's company, by holding each other. Although Ryouga still had o fight the urge to pass out when he looked at his fiancée sometimes, he wouldn't trade it for the world. Him being away for so long in an effort to get better kind of put a strain on the relationship, but she understood.

"So how long is your break, Ryo-Chan?" she asked him, flashing her devastating smile at him.

He smiled and answered her; "I have a week off this time."

"Oh that's wonderful," she squealed. They kissed, and caught up on lost time.

**Tendo Dojo: **

"Niaho, where Aiern, mercenary girl?" Shampoo asked as she crashed through a wall in the living room. Nabiki sat reading over her profit reports, with her legs tucked underneath her. She simply groaned and pointed to the dojo. Shampoo took off and demolished another wall and reached the dojo, and walked in Ranma and Akane kissing with great passion.

"Aiyah, what mallet girl doing to Aiern!" she screamed, dropping the food and pulling out her weapons. "You I kill!" She leaped at Akane and Ranma who both rolled and got their feet. 

"Shampoo stop! I told you already that I don't want to marry you." Ranma said calmer than ever before. "If you hurt Akane I swear"

"You will do what Son-in law?" Cologne said as she stepped into the dojo. She saw Shampoo crying and shaking holding her weapon, Akane standing up seething with rage, and Ranma looking at Shampoo with a cold fury. 

"Let me beat this bimbo once and for all! I know I can take her," Akane pleaded with Ranma. He shook his head, his eyes flashed. He was furious; Shampoo and that old crone must go once and for all.

"No Akane, this is something I should've done a long time ago. If you fought Shampoo, and when you defeated her, the old crone would come up with a whole new rule. No this is my fight." He looked at Cologne with a level gaze. No longer was he inferior to her; he had gone farther in the art than she ever could imagine. 

"Elder Cologne, I hereby challenge you to a winner takes all match. If you win I will return with you to China and marry Shampoo." The elder smiled at that, a truly ghastly sight. Ranma didn't miss a beat however, "When I win you will have no claim over me or anyone from my family, including my fiancée's family. If you do not accept, any and all claims are null and void. Do you accept?" he asked. 

Every one stared at Ranma; his speech and his manner of speaking amazed them. "Well Son-in law, it seems you have thought a great deal about this. Very well I accept. Where and when will your _challenge_ take place?" the elder said with a sneer. Ranma thought about it for a few seconds.

"It will be at the place where you trained Ryouga, in 5 days, at 12 noon. Do not be late," he said with deadly seriousness. "There will be no funny business of any kind before the fight or during the fight. This is a fight between you and me only, leave everyone out of this."

"And if I refuse?" she asked coolly. Ranma leveled a gaze of pure anger at her.

"Then what I did to Saffron, will be nothing compared to what I will do to you and your tribe. I will rip you apart," he said.

Cologne almost paled at that, but she kept her composure. "Very well, Son-In law, I accept all your conditions. In 5 days we will settle this." With that she bounded along on her staff and pulled Shampoo with her. In the dojo, the family stared at Ranma. No one was ready for what just took place.

Man, Vegetta sure rubs off on a person,' he thought while scratching the back of his head. Soun burst out in tears.

"Oh no! Ranma will lose and the schools will never be joined!" Ranma looked at him and shook his head. His father knocked him in to the pond, and Ranma came out dripping wet and female. 

"Hey what did you do that for!" Everyone watched as he began to glow. Concentrating on his original form, he shifted his ki and changed his shape back to his boy form. He stood there panting and sweating, "Man, that takes so much out of me."

"Ranma my boy we have much training to do. And you will teach your dear old dad how to change back at will right?"

"Yeah right, you don't have enough ki for that old man." Gemma slumped at that.

"That doesn't matter, in the morning you will be training with me again." At first Ranma was going to disagree, but he thought about it. I probably do need to brush up on my technique a bit. Although Vegetta and them are getting much better in the skill department, the old man does have a lot of skill.'

"All right pops you got it. I'll have to go easy on you though, but I guess my technique has slipped a little." His father looked very proud of himself, and him and Soun went to play a game of Go. Everyone went inside to ponder the day's events. 

**Mountains of Japan:**

Two figures stood panting and bruised. Each of them had golden hair and blue eyes. One was a short man and his hair resembled flames. The other was a teenager; his eyes had seen many things for his age. The shorter one flew up high in the air and held his arms straight out. A ball of energy formed between his hands and he called out "Final Flash!" A beam of enormous power erupted from his hands and streaked towards the teenager. He readied his reply. 

"By 10, Kamehameha!" the teen shouted. His feet burrowed into the ground when the 2 beams collided. Sweat poured off both of their brows. The beams shifted position, in a tug of war battle. With a roar, the teen powered up even further and pushed the beam toward the man.

"I will not lose to Kakarot's brat! I am Vegetta, prince of the sayains. I will not lose!" With a shout he powered up, and he reached what he longed after since the cell games: Super Sayain 2. Both blasts cancelled each other out. Vegetta landed in his new form. Gohan powered up to that level as well. 

"Well Vegetta, looks like I will finally get a real fight." Vegetta snarled at that, but before they could get underway a voice sounded in their heads. 

"_Hey guys its me Dende. We have a problem." _Vegetta and Gohan looked and each and took off flying toward the lookout. 

"_Tell me everything, green bean,"_ Vegetta demanded. 

"_Well, its like this"_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hello all, another chapter done. I know Ranma was a little OOC, but hey you train with Vegetta ands see if you don't pick up homicidal tendencies. I left you guys with a cliffy, so you will have to see what the problem is. The next chapter will have the fight between Cologne and Ranma. And maybe a surprise. R& R


	7. Tests

An Adventure of a Lifetime

A/n: School has started so, I won't be able to update as frequently. But please read and review. This will be an epic, with many villains...but one main villain. Confused? Don't worry you will see. The first mini villain will make an appearance. 

Chapter 7: Tests

Vegetta and Gohan flew as fast as they can to the look out. They can sense Goku, and Piccolo was already there. Looking at one another they pushed harder. Upon arrival, Vegetta walked towards Dende and grabbed him by the collar of his robe.

"This had better be good, I was on the verge of beating Kakarot's brat." A strong hand clamped on his shoulder.

"Put him down Vegetta," Goku said rather sternly. Vegetta complied, shrugged Goku's hand off him and walked a good distance away. Able to breathe, Dende started to explain.

"They are 4 of them. Not much is know, but King Kai has traced them as former employees of the Cold Empire. Think Ginyu squad except more powerful, and not stupid," he started off. Vegetta gave a little snort and Goku laughed a bit. 

"According to King Kai, three of them are comparable to Frieza in his 3rd form," the teenaged guardian said.

"So in other words 3 million or so? Well that is no problem to us, but I think the boys should handle this," Piccolo said. The others looked at him like he was crazy.

"They will be killed. They are not ready yet," Goku said very alarmed. Him and Piccolo argued back and forth, with Vegetta and Gohan putting in their opinions. Dende struggled to get control of the situation, until he lost his temper.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone stopped and turned to him with shocked look on their faces. Dende looking embarrassed continued, "Now like I said there are 4 of them, the leader is rumored to be as powerful as Frieza at 50% power. I know that that is nothing compared to your power, but what about Ranma and his friends? How can they hope to compete with that?" he asked Piccolo and Vegetta.

"Simple, we will make them ready," Vegetta replied.

"Can it be done in 2 weeks?" the namek asked. Piccolo nodded.

"But we need for them to use the time chamber. Luckily we prepared for just this thing. All three of them can go in and then we can train them harder than before when they return. We should go get them now. Goku will you do the honor?" Goku nodded and put his fingers to his head, after concentrating for a moment he frowned. 

"They are all together, but Ranma is fighting someone weak, but they are good though. Maybe we should wait until he is done." Piccolo thought on it for a second.

"Yeah, your are probably right, I did tell him to settle old scores. Wait until he is done and bring them back. We have work to do." With that Piccolo turned around and went to the edge of the lookout and began to meditate. Vegetta flew off the lookout and went back home, and father and son began to spar.

****

Nerima: place of the duel

"Well Son in-law, you have improved greatly. I never expected for you to be so good," Cologne said. She had many cuts on her wrinkly face. Her staff was long gone and she was panting heavily. "However I can't allow a young man like you to defeat me." With that she reached into her robe and produced a bottle with blue liquid. Ranma scowled at this. 

"Hey, what's the big idea. I said no potions or stuff." Cologne cracked a grin at that.

"You said no spells or potions before the fight, and not to involve anyone else. This is not violating any rules." She quickly downed the liquid. Almost immediately she grew in height and her white hair became black as night. In fact she looked like Shampoo's older sister.

"Well this is interesting. Who knew she would go to such lengths to gain victory," Malik said blandly. 

"Now Son-in law, let me show you why you are 100 years to soon to beat me." Upon saying that she rushed at the pig-tailed martial artist. Dozens of punches were thrown; all of which were blocked or dodged. Narrowly avoiding a nerve strike to the neck Ranma rolled and did a leg sweep, which was promptly jumped over. 

The two fighters jumped sideways then upwards and met in the air. A flurry of punches and kicks ensued, with neither person giving an inch. When they landed, they bounded away from each other.

"Well Old ghoul, looks like that youth boost did you some good. However I have been holding back a good amount. I'm stronger than you can ever no. This fight is over, now!" Releasing his battle aura, he rushed at Cologne so fast he was a blur. The first hit was dodged, and the second was blocked as a testament of her skill, but the 3rd, 4th, and 5th hit all connected. The force of the blows sent her through a large boulder. Akane and the rest of the Nerima squad were in shock. They all thought the same thing, 'How strong is he now.'

The elder was bloodied and battered as she struggled to her feet. 'Gods, he is fast and strong. His skill hasn't diminished a bit. But I can't lose to this pup.' She stood and dusted her self off, and tried to hide her injuries. "Well Son-in law, that was quite a display."

"Cut it, Cologne you can't beat me so just give up."

"Airen, why you fight great-grandmother. Just come back with Shampoo to china, and Shampoo give you many strong babies, yes?" He simply leveled a gaze at her, which she backed up from and started to cry. His guard went down at that, and the elder fully pounced on it. She fired a large, blast by her standards at him. It hit him full force and threw him into a mountainside.

"Not even a warrior such as you could hope to fight against 3,000 years of history and hope to win," She cockily said.

"Masenko-ha!" he yelled from the rubble. A beam of powerful energy shot forth and hit her in the shoulder and spun her around in the air, making her scream in agony. Ranma walked out from the rubble, unharmed and not breathing hard. "And that wasn't even fully powered up, you old hag."

"Don't you think you overdid it a bit Ranma?" Ryouga asked. Shampoo while crying tended Cologne's injuries.

"Nah the old ghoul had it coming her. I appreciate the stuff she taught me but, no one forces me to do something I don't want to do." He stopped as Akane came up to him and hugged him. He looked embarrassed at the public affection, but he didn't fight it.

"Oh Ranma I'm so happy," she said smiling. "Now we can just be happy." He looked at her face and then leaned down for a kiss, when he felt a rush off energy by his side. His head snapped up and he saw Goku with a serious expression on his face.

"Ranma, I'm sorry to come for you so early, but we have a problem. This concerns all three of you." He turned to Malik and Ryouga and said, "Grab on." Their respective girlfriends were as confused as the boys were.

"Malik I don't understand. I thought you had a few days left?"  
Ukyo asked distressed. He took her in his arms and whispered something in her ears and kissed her softly. Ranma and Ryouga did similar things, then grabbed onto Goku and disappeared. Shampoo lay sobbing over a battered Cologne, while Mousse clenched his fist swearing revenge. The rest of the ward, stood in shock at the proceedings.

A stunned Nabiki went around and collected her winnings, and everyone went back to life as normal, wondering what had just happened.

****

Hurtling through space:

"When the hell are we gonna get to Earth. I'm bored over here," a large man grumbled to himself. He was doing push-ups in the center of a room. Near him a smaller green man shadowboxed. A medium sized yellow-skinned man sat in the corner and meditated.

"Patience man. We will get there when we get there. The big boss knows what he is doing," the boxer said. The other man simply grumbled. All three resumed their work out and headed for earth.

****

On a planet:

Tempest stood on the blood soaked ground. All around him people lay dying or dead. His arms had pieces of bones and flesh stuck to it, all stained with the color of blood. 

"Blast those traitors. I know they transferred the bulk of my power and sealed it away, but where?" He heard a man running up fast behind him and turned. He had a sword in his hand.

"Murderrrrr!" The man swung the weapon at Tempest, who caught it and punched a hole through his chest. He looked on the corpse without any emotion. Floating in the air a whitish aura surrounded him. Black orbs started floating from certain dead bodies and were absorbed by his white aura. For a full 5 minutes he floated and absorbed.

"Mmm, there a lot of strong fighters on this planet their life-force will serve me well, when I regain my lost power." He powered up and fired a massive blast into the planet's core. His aura flared about him and he took of, leaving the planet to explode.

****

King Kai's planet:

"OUCH!" The blue Kai's antennae crackled as a surge or power went through him. "So dark and twisted, I fear for the earth warriors. This coming fight will be nothing to what lies ahead." Thinking for a moment, he decided to contact earth. 

__

"Dende, can you hear me?" the blue man asked.

__

"Yes I can hear you King Kai. What is going? Is there any more information on the warriors head to earth."

"No, I'm afraid not. However I picked up a massive energy signature a few minutes ago. I think it might be the leader of them. He may be more powerful than I supposed."

"Yes, Goku and Gohan each went pale a few minutes ago. They said the power was so dark and twisted. It almost felt like it was feeding, they said."

"Oh dear, they should train hard then. I will be in touch."

"Thank you King Kai. Bye." The Kai simply stood with a worried look on his face.

****

The lookout:

Ranma, Malik and Ryouga stood in shock at what they just heard.

"You mean us three, have to spend one year with each other?" Ranma asked. Piccolo and the others nodded.

"That's right you three. This room has been redesigned. It can hold up to 3 people, and now you can spend three years inside…but not at one time. The elements will be random and extreme. Also the stronger you get the more the gravity will increase. Enemies will appear at certain times to test your skills; they too will grow in strength. So try and stay alive in there," Piccolo finished with a smirk. Ranma and company got a determined look in their eyes.

"Of course we'll stay alive. I'll make sure we do, and after we come out I want a match with you Goku," he said and stared at Goku. Goku grinned and nodded. Ranma turned to Malik and Ryouga and asked, "Well you guys ready to go?" They nodded eagerly. As one they go to enter the room. Piccolo stops them again.

"The clothes you have now will not suffice. We want you to be as strong as possible when you come out, so we can train you harder." He pointed his fingers at each one of them and their training outfits appeared, with one difference.

'Oh my god Piccolo, I can hardly move," Ryouga strained to say. The other two nodded unable to talk properly. Piccolo only nodded.

"Get used to it," he said and walked away. The three teens looked at each other and more or less walked into the time chamber. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Wow, I am so sorry for the delay. School, writer's block and my old so very old computer all caused this. I will try and get chapters out faster. But a little feedback would be nice. R& R.

****


	8. A hard road

An Adventure of a Lifetime

A/n: In this chapter training will take place predominately, because it will only be a day outside. Although, you never know, so enjoy.

Chapter 8- A hard road

White a whole lot of white. A whole lot of white and nothingness, was their first impression of their new home for a year. The air was thick and stifling, and the gravity intense. Malik had the most trouble standing, even though in terms of ki he was the strongest. 

"Well I suppose we should warm up and try and get used to this new weight," suggested Malik as he tried to stand tall. The air turned frigid all of a sudden as all three fighters began to stretch and do various katas. In about 20 minutes they adjusted to the weight and were able to begin with some light sparing. 

Ranma and Malik gave each other a glance while Ryouga was still warming up. Without warning Malik fired a low powered energy blast while Ranma dashed at Ryouga's side. The blast caught Ryouga in the leg and Ranma kicked him in the shoulder sending him flying. Stabilizing himself, he looked at them.

"Hey what's the big idea? You attacked me off guard," he demanded angrily.

"That was the whole point P-Chan. Your danger sense is still not that good." Ranma paused a bit. "Although maybe on one level you did sense the attacks because your not effected at all. But we still have work to do- ugh," he was cut short by Ryouga's fist impacting with his stomach.

"Now who needs to work on their danger sense," he said as he backhanded the still hurt Ranma away. He then barely dodged Malik's attack, and before he knew Ranma and Malik were attacking him as one.

"There is another reason why we both attacked you," Malik said as jumped over Ranma's head and engaged Ryouga. "Your speed and focus is still lacking," he said as he turned his aura ice cold and slipped in Ryouga's guard and delivered three powerful blows. He then weaves away from the counter attack and lets Ranma take his spot. 

They fought for hours, forcing Ryouga to block and counter at accelerated rates. By doing this they increased Ryouga's relaxes, speed and adaptability. Also Malik learned quite a bit on how Ranma fought as a team. At the end of that training session they retired to the non-training room to eat and rest. 

Ryouga sat wearily at the table were Ranma and Malik were already seated. "I think the next session we should work on Malik's strength and durability. You just haven't had the training I had, and Ranma has been hit with that mallet so many times his durability his far above yours." Malik nodded and ate his food.

"Yeah, I think you and Ryouga should fly farther out where the gravity is more intense and do a one on workout. I want to work on something," Ranma added. The other 2 nodded and finished their food. All three stood and went back out to train. Ranma flew away from the other two.

"I have to develop some attacks of my own, instead of just improving on my existing ones," he said to himself. The air grew unbearably hot and heavy. He started to drip sweat. 'I think I may have something I can use,' he thought. \

Concentrating he formed a big ball of energy with right hand and fired it. With his will he paused it mid air, tried to break it into smaller, faster balls. He was almost successful; it broke in to energy balls then fell and exploded.

He wiped his forehead and breathed. 'Man that was draining. I have to work on the charge time and the actual splitting.' He smiled to himself. 'I will get this in no time at all,' he thought. Buoyed by those thoughts he went back to work. However he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Congratulations and making fireworks. Now lets see how you fair in a battle." Ranma turned and faced his would be opponent and quailed.

'He is huge! Plus those spikes on his arms don't look very soft,' he thought in alarm. The warrior didn't give him a chance to answer he merely attacked with a lighting fast dash and powerful kick.

Ranma barely dodged that kick and took a glancing blow on his side from a punch. His enemy was relentless, and continued to advance. 'Man he is fast,' he thought as he twisted away from his grasp and took to the air. The warrior followed and then blurred from site. Ranma tensed and released his aura as he felt movement.

The maneuver caught the giant full force and sent him backward. He quickly righted him self and looked at the young fighter. "Excellent," he said. Rushing at him again the battle was fully joined.

****

On a ship heading toward earth:

A man walked through the spaceship slowly but with purpose. He was a big man, with blue skin and horns similar to Captain Ginyu. There was a good reason for that; he was his uncle. He walked in to the engine room. He looked at the room briefly, and then he found whom he was searching for.

"Ah, Chief Engineer Spire, how goes the progress on upgrading the engines?" he asked. He walked toward the smaller man. 

"Yes sir, your lordship sir. The engines have responded well to the changes, they should be online in 2 days. On a other note, the planet eater is ready for a test run, Lord Voltaire," the man said. 

Voltaire considered this for a moment. "Excellent, there is a planet not to far away. Perhaps 5 or 6 hours away, we will test it then. " With that he walked away.

****

Room of spirit and time

It had only been a month in this room, but already results were made. Ryouga and Ranma each invented new attacks, and Malik was now physically stronger than before. Following his loss at the hands of that giant, Ranma trained harder than before, then found him and crushed him. Malik and Ranma were currently sparring, while Ryouga was meditating.

The two fighters clashed in the air. Feet and fists were flying. Ranma, being the quicker of the two was able to sneak in a blow, but had to drop suddenly as flames exploded around Malik. Even so, he still was a little bit singed.

"What the hell was that Malik," he said looking up at him. Malik slowly floated down to the floor. 

"Its called Flame wall. I developed it right before we entered the room. Never used it before though," he replied as he got into a stance. Ranma did the same. Malik rushed at him, but an afterimage passed through Ranma, followed by Malik's knee in Ranma gut. His follow up backhand was blocked, and he had to leap back to avoid a jumping kick. 

This time Ranma was the aggressor, keeping Malik n his toes with his unpredictably. A few blows were slipped through, but Malik's guard held steady. Seeing this was getting him no where, Ranma flew in the sky and powered up greatly. A flash of light forced Malik to look away, when it died down, there was two Ranmas.

"This could be trouble," Malik mouthed to himself. A split second later they both disappeared, and then appeared in front of Malik. Thinking fast he became ghost like and slid to the other side of them, and when he became solid he fired an energy blast. They simply jumped to opposite sides and attacked.

As Malik fended off blows he noticed something, the attacks were too slow for it to be just two. 'There has to be a thr-,' his thoughts were cut off as a shout of "Final Flash" came from behind him. The two Ranmas dashed away and Malik turned to see a huge beam of energy cruising at him. There was simply no time to block, or do anything. He took the blast head on.

Ranma sensing the fight was over merged back into one. When the explosion died down he stayed in his position for a second, until he could see again. When he could he realized that Malik down for the count. So he ran over to him, and was caught unprepared for his Flash attack. The blast caught him directly in the chest and blasted him all the way to their sleeping quarters. 

"That was all I got left," Malik said and fainted. Ranma lay unmoving at the bottom of a wall. Ryouga rose to his feet from his meditation, and collected Malik and Ranma. He placed them in the sleeping quarters. After that he went out to train on his own.

"Now that they are knocked out I can practice my new attack, the Destruco cannon." He flew a good distance away and then settled down. He spread his legs and concentrated on drawing energy from all around him. The space all around grew lighter and colder as he drew from the heat and gravity to fuel his attack. He shaped a ball of power into his hands. Energy crackled all around him, and a blue aura raged all around him.

He screamed out "Destruco Cannon," and thrust forward his hands. A large beam of power went forward, the sides had sharp energy disks all on it. After he shot it he was spent. Slumping down he began to think about he and his comrades in arms.

"I can't believe me and Ranma are actually friends now. Although looking back, he was the only friend I ever really had. Even though he was a jerk, he was still a good guy." He paused for a moment.

"Malik is a character to say the least. Not very talkative, like me, but has his good spots. I just wish I knew more about him. I mean, I know his family died and a friend of the family raised him, but I wish he would open up a bit more." A scowl then a smile flitted across his face. He felt his energy return so he stood up and prepared to head back.

****

The Kami's lookout:

On the lookout Gohan and Piccolo were doing some light sparing, while Goku ate with Trunks and Goten who flew there sometime during the day. Vegetta stood and watched the match with disguised interest. Dende, the guardian bore a look of extreme concentration as scanned this part of the galaxy, determined to sense their enemies' approach. 

With each passing minute those three were growing stronger, but would it enough? It has now been 12 hours since they entered the room of spirit and time, or 6 months for them. All the warriors present are anxious to see just how powerful they have become. Only time will tell.

**Countdown to destruction: 2yrs, 5 months**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Not much to say for this chapter. It's not as long as my others, but action will pick up in the next one promise. Until then R& R. 

P.S. Can anyone guess what this planet eater does? I'm real curious to hear your ideas.

**** ****


	9. Author note

Author's note.  
  
I'm very sorry for the not updating at all. This story will not be continued...at least for now. There was not much interest in it anyway. I do have another idea for a story, which I will be posting shortly. Sorry again. 


End file.
